Among the different types of fragrance emitters currently available, the passive designs of diffusers are increasingly gaining more consumer attention. Such diffusers generally provide a liquid fragrance and a reed or comparable wicking device that is exposed to its environment to passively and slowly emit the fragrance over time. Inexpensive refills along with extra reeds or wicks may be readily available for purchase. In addition to providing pleasant aesthetics, ease of use and cost-effectiveness are among some other factors for the growing popularity of such diffusers.
However, one substantial drawback associated with passive diffusers pertains to the containment of the liquid fragrance. Typically, the refill or vessel holding the liquid fragrance of such a diffuser is open and exposed to allow a consumer to place as many reeds or wicks into the fragrance as he or she pleases. As such, currently existing diffusers filled with liquid fragrances are prone to spilling once tipped over, shaken, or the like. There is no effective seal which resists such spillage or leakage while also providing a passage through which reeds or wicks are inserted. Although some seals exist which prevent leakage of a fragrance prior to initial use, once such seals are removed or broken, there is nothing to resist spills or leaks during normal usage. Further, some seals may deteriorate over time from persistently being in contact with a fragrance.
Based on the foregoing it can be seen that a need exists for a seal for a wicking device of a diffuser which resists spills or leaks therefrom. There is also a need for a seal which prevents leaks of refill containers prior to initial use, but that allows for venting and continues to provide an effective seal during normal use. Additionally, there is a need for a seal composed of a material that is unaffected by the liquid fragrance being used.